


Snow

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: After being caught in a blizzard, you and Levi bunker down for the night.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites

Summary: After being caught in a blizzard you and Levi bunker down for the night.

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT because nobody wants that, I don’t own you. Or the GIF below.

Warnings: swearing, sexual references, yadda yadda

Please don’t repost, 

Levi x reader

The blizzard raged outside the cabin windows, the thick sleet bursting through the heavy grey clouds and pelting the thickly fallen white carpet of snow. The wind howled like a pack of ravinous wolves out to strike their next prey, the uncontrollable gusts of winds piercing the skin of anyone who dared set foot into its path. The lush green forests that decorated the mountains were now covered in layers of dusty sleet their pines hidden from the world as their tops were bullied by the persistent fingers of the wind, their branches windswept and destroyed. A heavy fog veiled the atmosphere covering the frozen earth in a curtain of silver mist, the dark sky above unrelenting as it continued to shower the world below with frozen bullets.

You stared out the window of the wooden cabin, your body shaking violently in the chair you sat on, your elbows propped up on the table before you as the crystal snowflakes melted on your emerald green cloak that you had wrapped desperately around you to keep warm turning the fabric a shade darker. The flickering orange light of the gas lantern which at on the table bathed the bare room in an orange warmth, you rubbed your hands together trying to create friction to hopefully warm your aching fingers up trying to chase the cold away.

You glanced around the small cabin you were now stationed in. It wasn’t very big, infact it was only one room with one bed by the side of the right wall with a stone fireplace on the wall opposite the door, a table and chair which you were currently occupying and a dirtied rug in the middle of the room which you had presumed was supposed to be green, but it was so worn and dirtied it was impossible to really tell. Some broken cabinets lined the walls and herbs like camomile and rosemary hung over the small fireplace adding a herbal aroma to the old cabin.

Where was Levi? He had gone back out into the blizzard to put the horses away but he had yet to return. You bit your lip as your leg bounced up and down with restless anxiety as your mind wandered through all the things that could have happened to him. Maybe one of the horses spooked, or maybe he had drowned in the snow he was short enough. You couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of humanities strongest meeting a tragic end by being engulfed in a meter or two of snow, it was cruel but it made you smile.

It had all happened so quickly. One moment you were on patrol with Levi like normal, laughing at his foul mood and him making fun of you for being you, nothing had been different. Then as you got further out from the wall when the clouds had grown darker and the snow had started. It had been just a normal snow fall at first, but eventually it grew impossible to see anything.

Luckily there had been this cabin nearby, Levi said it had been an old Scout post. Whatever it was you were grateful for its existence.

“Fucking shit.”

You didn’t even flinch when you heard the door bang into the wall as it was forced open, the wind pushing itself through the open doorway causing your hair to rapidly fly in all directions, swirls of snow sliding across the beach wood floor. You stiffly turned in your chair to see Levi stood panting in the doorway, his cloak hood pulled over his face as the jade fabric whipped around his body, white powder covering his shoulders and dripping cold water into the floor.

He promptly closed the door, the disruption to the quiet room ceasing as the wind was blocked out. Levi moved past you, his footfalls heavy as he made his way over to the fire place and knealt down. You watched as he reached into his pockets pulling out two flint stones and knocking them together as yellow sparks hissed from the surface and bounced onto the logs in the fireplace causing crackling flames to dance over the slowly blackening wood.

“Are the horses ok?” you ask, Levi turns his gaze from the fire, the light flickering over his skin casting his face in dancing shadows, he nodded and stood up pulling his cloak from his shoulders and throwing it onto the bed nearby.

“They’ll be fine for now.” he said walking over to where you sat, he stood behind you and reached down lifting your damp cloak from your shoulders and placing it beside his on the bed to dry before taking a seat opposite you.

“How long will we be here for?” you asked glancing back out the foggy window.

“Chances are this lasts till the morning. We don’t have any food so we can’t afford to be out here for too long, they should send a search party out but there’s always a chance they don’t, in that case…” he trailed off looking away from you, his stormy eyes glazing over with brief worry.

You noticed his fists clench slightly, his jaw tight as he pressed his eyes closed trying to think of ways he could provide for you. You already knew what was racing through his head, he was beating himself up for putting you in this situation. He has been the one who had told you to go on even when the snow started, you could see it in his face that he blamed himself. Typical. You would have to distract him for while, to stop him from torturing himself.

“Well, we might as well find something to do while we wait for the morning.” you shrugged, Levi arched an eyebrow.

“Tch. What can we do? In case you haven’t noticed we’re in a damn cabin that hasn’t been inhabited since the dawn of time.”

“Well, my mother made my brother’s and I tea on snowy days.” you said getting to your feet, Levi perked up slightly at the mention of tea watching you from where he sat “there must be a kettle or something around here. Ah here it is.”

You pulled a copper kettle from underneath the bed, it was slightly dusty but seemed ok.

“Where are you going to get the water from?” Levi asked, you smiled at him sheepishly and pointed to the window and he glanced out side suddenly realising what you were asking. He sighed and stood up opening the door and kneeling down scooping the top layer of snow from the ground out side, you walked behind him and he placed the snow into the kettle.

“That should be enough.” you nod as Levi closed the door, you walked over to the fireplace and set the kettle down beside it as the copper began to heat up. The warmth of the crackling flames making your eyes grow heavy as you knealt beside the roaring fireplace holding your frozen hands to the heat as warmth flooded your body.

Levi sat himself down beside you, his steely gaze staring into the depths of the auburn flames, you found yourself also staring but at him instead. You had to admit he looked very attractive in the light of the fire, his ebony hair shining as his pale skin was kissed by the light casting shadows to highlight his sharp facial features.

“Something interesting brat?” he asked his irises shifting to look at you from the corner of his narrow eyes.

“Nothing. You’re just pretty.” you shrugged turning to check on the kettle a smirk on your face at Levi’s shocked expression, his mouth hanging open slightly as words failed him, eyes widened in disbelief before coughing into his hand and letting his gaze subtly fall onto you.

He had to admit you yourself looked stunning in the firelight. Your eyes sparkling and your hair almost glowing in the shimmering light, your skin illuminated so perfectly it was surreal. He felt the breath hitch in his throat as you shot him a curious sideways look.

“Something interesting captain?” you chided, you noticed a subtle pink rise in his cheeks.

“Nothing. You’re just pretty.” he replied mimicking your earlier compliment.

Heat dusted your cheeks as your heart fluttered in your chest. You both looked away trying to avoid each other’s eyes as you let the moment pass, your mind fumbling over itself as you tired to think of something else to say. It didn’t matter though as the kettle boiled it’s high pitched squeals ripping through the silence, you jumped up walking to the cupboards on the walls pulling out two china mugs and setting them beside the screaming kettle.

“Here you go.” you mumbled pouring the boiling water into the cups, you pulled some of the camomile into your hand that had been hanging over the fire place and placed it into the steaming water. It’s clear transparency slowly shifting to a honey yellow.

“Thanks.” he muttered as you handed him a cup, you sipped your own, blowing on the surface of the liquid as the sweet scent filled your nose. Levi sipped his in his own peculiar way, you smiled and stole a look out the window the white sheets of snow still falling into the condensates glass.

“I love the snow.” you finally said, Levi raised his eyebrows pulling his lips from his tea cup noticing the warm smile on your face “I remember my brothers making snowballs and throwing them at each other, they were usually rocks they had picked up and disguised in the snow though. I always won of course.”

“Tsk. I never saw the point in throwing snow at other people.” Levi shrugged, you shot him a fake look of surprise.

“What you, captain of no fun? I never would have guessed.” you said sarcastically, the man beside you rolled his eyes taking another sip of tea as you giggled at his expense.

“Well I’m sorry not everyone had the same happy childhood you did.” he grumbled and your face suddenly fell.

How could you have been so stupid?

Being raised in the underground he would never have seen snow until he came to the surface, he didn’t even have parents to let him experience the joys of being a child. He must have seen your sudden guilt and he sighed placing his cup down and placing a hand on yours that you had been leaning on, his skin rough against yours but that didn’t stop the goosebumps that prickled your skin at the contact.

“Levi I’m sorry.” you said turning your head away from him still slightly ashamed “I don’t know how to think before I talk.”

“Don’t worry about it brat.” he muttered affectionately taking his hand off yours to rake through his hair “it’s just shit luck on my part.”

“No it’s not fair of me to say things like that.”

“I said don’t worry about it so just leave it alone.”

You flinched slightly at his harsh tone and rubbed your hands together trying to shake the feeling of hurt. Levi rarely snapped at you, infact you didn’t think he ever had you bad obviously touched a nerve and it made you feel awful.

Levi watched you fidget uncomfortably beside him and he mentally hit himself. He hadn’t meant to lash out, but he didn’t enjoy talking about his past with you. He was worried you would see him for the street urchin he was and not want to associate with him. Sure he was a captain and humanities strongest, but on the inside he still felt like that skeleton of a child he had been when Kenny found him. Weak and unlovable. He didn’t want you to see that in him too.

But he enjoyed hearing about your child hood. He liked knowing your life had been better then his.

“What else did you do?” he asked raising the cup to his lips again, you stared at him confused and his eyes glanced outside and you relaxed slightly happy that he wasn’t mad at you anymore.

“Hm.” you half sighed half laughed “my mother would wrap us in warm blankets when we came in from the cold. We’d sit by the fire and drink tea like we are now. We’d take our friends up to the hills and sledge on planks of wood, I crashed mine into a tree that’s why I have this scar on my forehead.”

You pulled your hair from your face to reveal a thin pink scar travelling from your temple into your hair roots to let Levi see. He had noticed the scar wheneve you wore your hair back but had never bothered to question it.

“When I have kids of my own, I want them to have snow days like mine.” you breathed a small smile on your face as you stared down into the tea in your cup, the china still warm in your hands.

“You want kids?” Levi asked setting his one cup down, his tea having been finished. You nodded setting your own empty cup beside his.

“Eventually yeah.”

“I didn’t see you as the type who wanted your own brats.” he said dryly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you questioned you weren’t offended just curious.

Levi’s grey eyes bore into your own and you felt your heart squirm in your chest as your brain seemed to melt in your skull a light airy feeling washing over you.

“You’re a good soldier. I thought you would be more career oriented. Kids can get in the way of that.” he stated and you nodded.

“Yeah they can. Or they can be the best part about your life, I could make my future husband a very happy man if I gave him children. I don’t care too much if I don’t have kids though, I mean I doubt any man would be crazy enough to have mine anyways.” you laugh not noticing Levi’s eyebrows knit together into a small frown.

“That’s bull shit.”

“If you say so.” you chuckled shivering slightly as some wind whistled through the cracks in the wood. Your shirt was still damp from the snow that had melted on your clothes, the fire was slowly dying and the cold was seeping back in to the cosy cabin.

“We should get some sleep.” Levi drawled standing up, he held his hands out for you take and he pulled you up, your noses inches apart as he helped you rise to your feet.

“There’s only one bed.” you pointed out as your captain sat down on the edge of said bed and began to remove his boots tossing them by the dying fire to dry out.

You watched as he tugged his brown scout jacket off laying it on the bed before unbuttoning his shirt, his ascot falling to the floor as the white material of his shirt fell away exposing his bare torso. An intense heat rose in your cheeks as you observed his well built body. His defined abs staring at you as he tugged the sleeves free from his arms. His toned biceps rippling as as he set his shirt down beside the rest of his clothes and pulled the covers back to slip into between the bed sheets.

God he looked so attractive. He stared at you through half closed eyelids as he sat up staring at you expectingly. You swallowed, trying to look calmer then you were.

“It’s ok, I’ll sleep by the fire.” you whimpered.

“Don’t be stupid. That fire won’t last long and we both need the warmth, sharing body heat is the only solution. If you wanna die of hypothermia go ahead, but I would rather stay alive. So stop being a pussy and get in.”

You couldn’t argue with that.

You rubbed your arm in slight shyness, sighing you pulled off your own survey corps jackets to then begin unbuttoning your own shirt, you let the fabric fall away to reveal your bra and cleavage. Your slim body rippling with goosebumps as it was exposed to the cold air as you trembled uncontrollably.

Levi tried to pull his gaze away from your figure, his cheeks flushing as he tired to calm his adrenaline. He already knew you had an excellent physique he had known you for too long not to notice but he hadn’t known just how trim you actually were. Your abdomen heavily toned and your shoulders broad from years of military service, he swallowed with pent up attraction as your hair fell around your shoulders and swung around your waist, your own biceps bulging slightly as you moved.

Levi found muscle attractive on a woman and you seemed to check that box very well which only increased his surging hormones.

You shivered again as your slipped your boots off and padded over to the bed crawling onto the mattress beside him as Levi pulled the covers over you. You lay there for what seemed like ages your skin still prickling with cold, you weren’t sure what to do now. You couldn’t quite relax, your muscles tense, too afraid to make a movement in case you irritated him. Internally you had to admit that the bed was very warm as he lay beside you but it didn’t stop your teeth from chattering your jaw spasming uncontrollably.

“Here.”

You flinched when you felt Levi move and wrap a strong arm around your tiny waist pulling you into his solid body, his rock hard chest gently falling and rising against your back as his breaths escaped his body. Your heart beat rapidly in your chest as you felt his lips brush against your ear, you couldn’t explain it but it felt right to be laying beside him. You felt so safe being spooned into him, like he would protect you from anything that dared harm you. You let your eyes close as your shared warmth soothed your body and mind, a heavy drowsiness filling your senses as you released a content sigh.

Levi felt his lips twitch upwards a small a smile spreading over his face as you happily sighed, your body finally relaxing. His nose was buried slightly in your sleek locks of hair, inhaling the shampoo you had used from your last shower he was glad you were as hygienic as him, maybe it was why he got along with you so well. Your locks of hair smelt of lavender and spice a glorious scent that seeemd to numb his mind. Your athletic body pressed into his crotch and torso filled him with sudden lusts and desires which were quickly suppressed scolding himself for those impure thoughts.

You lay like that for a while, the dying embers of the fire still emitting a gentle heat, the snow outside falling from the sky only it had slowed. Instead of the cruel sleet and hail it was gentle snowflakes that twirled through the sky and settled in the sea of ice that covered the ground. It was peaceful inside the the cabin and for a moment you seeemd to forget the horrors that lurked outside the wooden walls you had found ambience in, just wrapped tightly in Levi’s arms.

“Levi?” you whispered, he grunted in response “I meant what I said earlier, about you being pretty. I just thought you should know I wasn’t teasing you or anything. You’re heart breakingly handsome.”

He was quiet for a moment and you feared you had made him uncomfortable. Another example if not thinking before you talked. You closed your eyes in exasperation at yourself, they snapped open however when you heard him huff in laughter.

“I know.”

“You know that your attractive or that I was teasing you?” you asked smirking at his uncharacteristic arrogance.

“Shut up.” he grumbled and you snickered missing the warm smile he gave the back of your head.

“The snow is slowing down. Maybe if we get some free time we can go out in it. Take a walk or something, maybe go sledding.”

“How old do you think I am?” Levi sighed pretending to be exasperated by your childish ideas, you opened your mouth to respond “don’t answer that. I don’t need you ripping down my newl found self esteem.”

“You mean you didn’t have any to begin with?”

“You would be surprised how tiring it gets to hear you’re the most amazing solider ever. Makes you feel like you’re not even human.” he mumbled his eyes dulling slightly “it’s a lonely existence at times.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“Not your fault I’m put on a damn pedestal. As annoying as you are I appreciate your company, you don’t treat like I’m some human weapon out to save humanity.”

“You appreciate my company?”

“Tsk. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late.”

“Shit I take it back.”

“No take backs you like me.”

“Tch.”

After a few more minutes the two of you slowly fell into a deep sleep, your quiet snores undisturbed until the morning sunlight peaked through the window. The glistening snow turned a pale peach and pink as the suns warm rays pierced through the wispy clouds, the storm all but cleared.

You stayed in Levi’s arms the whole night, the world outside letting you slumber for a little while longer.

…

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed then check out my Tumblr, if not that`s fine Thanks for reading xx


End file.
